This invention relates to a two-bed pressure swing adsorption (PSA) process for purifying impure gas streams containing more than 50 mole % hydrogen, and more particularly to such a process for the production of high purity hydrogen from various hydrogen-containing feed mixtures such as synthesis gas. The process provides higher hydrogen recoveries and requires fewer adsorption beds than previously known PSA processes for hydrogen production.
The need for high purity ( greater than 99.9%) hydrogen is growing in the chemical process industries, e.g., in steel annealing, silicon manufacturing, hydrogenation of fats and oils, glass making, hydrocracking, methanol production, the production of oxo alcohols, and isomerization processes. This growing demand requires the development of highly efficient separation processes for H2 production from various feed mixtures. In order to obtain highly efficient PSA separation processes, both the capital and operating costs of the PSA system must be reduced.
One way of reducing PSA system cost is to decrease the adsorbent inventory and number of beds in the PSA process. In addition, further improvements may be possible using advanced cycles and adsorbents in the PSA process. However, H2 feed gas contains several contaminants, e.g. a feed stream may contain CO2(20% to 25%) and minor amounts of H2O ( less than 0.5%), CH4( less than 3%), CO( less than 1%) and N2 ( less than 1%). Such a combination of adsorbates at such widely varying compositions presents a significant challenge to efficient adsorbent selection, adsorbent configuration in the adsorber, and the choices of individual adsorbent layers and multiple adsorbent bed systems to obtain an efficent H2-PSA process.
There are a variety of known processes for producing hydrogen. For example, FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawing shows the steam reforming of natural gas or naptha wherein a feedstock, e.g., a natural gas stream 11, is compressed and fed to a purification unit 12 to remove sulfur compounds. The desulfurized feed is then mixed with superheated steam and fed to a reformer 13 to produce primarily H2 and CO. The effluent stream from the reformer is sent to a heat recovery unit 14, then to a shift converter 15 to obtain additional H2. The effluent from the shift converter goes through a process cooling and recovery unit 16 prior to sending the effluent (e.g., a synthesis gas stream 17 having on a dry basis a composition of about 74.03% H2, 22.54% CO2, 0.36% CO, 2.16% CH4, and 0.91% N2) to a PSA purification system 18 to produce a high purity hydrogen product stream 19.
Representative prior art PSA processes for hydrogen purification include the following: (1) Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,418, (2) Batta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,816, (3) Sircar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,779, (4) Fuderer et al., U.S. Pat. No., 4,553,981, (5) Fong et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,975, (6) Kapoor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,706, (7) Baksh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,018, and (8) Sircar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,010.
Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,418 describes an eight-step PSA cycle for hydrogen purification. At least four beds are used in the process; following the bed-to-bed equalization step each bed undergoes a co-current depressurization step prior to countercurrent blowdown to recover void space gas for purging of another bed.
Batta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,816 describes a twelve-step step PSA cycle using at least four adsorbent beds and two pressure equalization stages for separating hydrogen-containing gas mixtures contaminated with H2O, C2O, CH4 and CO produced in steam reforming of natural gas. In the Batta process, after the first bed-to-bed equalization step, a co-current depressurization step is used to recover void space gas for purging of another bed, then a second bed-to-bed equalization step is used prior to the countercurrent blowdown step in the PSA cycle.
Scharpf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,247 discloses a vacuum PSA process for recovering hydrogen from dilute refinery off gases, preferably containing less than 60% hydrogen. The patent discloses the use of six adsorbent beds. Baksh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,018 discloses a 12 bed PSA process using external gas storage tanks to allow gases of increasing purity to be used during repressuzation.
Sircar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,010 discloses a PSA hydrogen recovery system where a portion of the hydrogen is recovered from the PSA depressurization and recycled to the PSA system.
Baksh, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/373,749 (D-20731), for Pressure Swing Adsorption Process for the Production of Hydrogen, filed Aug. 13, 1999 discloses a pressure swing adsorption process for purifying an impure gas stream by passing it through an adsorbent bed containing an alumina layer for adsorption of H2O, an activated carbon layer for adsorption of CH4, CO2, and CO, and a layer containing the zeolite for adsorption of nitrogen from the gas stream. The pressure swing adsorption process provided in the Baksh application is a 4 bed system employing a 12 step process (see inter alia pages 12-14). The invention described in the present application differs in several important respects from the process disclosed in the Baksh application. These differences include, but are not limited to, the fact that the present invention uses a 2 bed system which allows for a reduction in the bed size factor; and in several embodiments, the present invention uses storage tanks (separate from the adsorption beds) which allow for the use of gas of increasing H2 purity during refluxing.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved PSA process for the production of hydrogen from an impure gas stream containing more than 50 mole % hydrogen, which provides increased hydrogen recovery and reduced PSA adsorbent requirements with consequent lower capital and operating costs. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.
This invention provides a two bed pressure swing adsorption process (as distinguished from the four or more bed processes utilized in prior art designs) for recovering a primary component (e.g. hydrogen) at a purity of over 99% from a feed gas, e.g., synthesis gas, comprising the primary component and one or more impurities. The process is capable of producing high purity ( greater than 99.99%) hydrogen at high recoveries with a significant reduction in the total cycle time versus prior art PSA processes used in H2 production.
This invention includes a two bed pressure swing adsorption process for recovering a primary component at a purity of over 99% from a feed gas comprising the primary component and one or more impurities, wherein the process comprises: (a) passing the feed gas through a first adsorption bed to remove one or more impurities; (b) conducting a pressure swing adsorption cycle in the first bed; (c) separately passing effluent gases from the first bed into at least two separate tanks for subsequent purging and pressurization of the beds; (d) storing a gas mixture in the first of the tanks containing the primary component in a concentration higher than the concentration of the primary component in the gas mixture in the second of the tanks; (e) refluxing the mixture of the primary component from the second tank in the first adsorption bed during the regeneration steps therein; (f) refluxing the mixture of the primary component from the first tank in the first adsorption bed during the regeneration steps therein; (g) simultaneously and non-concurrently performing steps (a) to (f) in a second bed; and (h) recovering the product gas stream.
In accordance therewith, decreased adsorbed inventories are required (without decreasing the H2 product purities and recoveries), greater flexibility in controlling the duration and the pressures and end points of each step are achieved, and significant reductions ( greater than 45%) in the amount of the adsorbent (e.g. zeolite) in the purification zone of each adsorbent bed are obtained.
The process of the present invention can handle a continuous feed and utilize several overlapping steps in the PSA cycle. Generally the feed gas will contain H2, CO, CO2, CH4, N2, and H2O, and H2 as the primary component.
Preferably, these processes utilize storage tanks to collect gas from certain steps in the PSA cycle, and then utilize the gas at a later time for purging and pressurization. The gases collected in the storage tanks are used in the order of increasing H2 purity for refluxing of a bed that is undergoing regeneration.
In one variation, the first and second beds each comprise an alumina layer at the feed end of the bed, a zeolite layer at the product end of the bed, and a carbon layer between the alumina layer and the zeolite layer. Suitable zeolites include, but are not limited to, CaX zeolite and VSA6 zeolite.
Suitable zeolites include, but are not limited to, CaX, VSA6, 5A, Li-X, 13X, and LiA. CaX zeolites, most desirably CaX (2.0), are particularly preferred. CaX (2.0) is a zeolite of the faujasite type exchanged at least 90% with calcium and having a SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio of 2.0. CaX (2.0) processes more feed gas per unit weight of adsorbent at a given P/F (purge to feed) ratio than other N2-selective adsorbents. Other useful Ca-exchanged zeolites may be prepared from naturally occurring crystalline zeolite molecular sieves such as chabazite, erionite and faujasite. Alternatively, the CaX zeolites useful herein include mixed cation (e.g. Ca2+ and Na+) zeolites such as VSA-6 developed by UOP of Des Plaines, Ill. with 74% Ca2+ and a SiO2/Al2O3 ratio of 2.3. LiA and LiX zeolites having SiO2/Al2O3 ratios within the range of 2.0-2.5 are also useful in the practice of the present invention. Other adsorbents useful herein include mixed lithium/alkaline earth metal Type A and Type X zeolites having SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratios in the range of 2.0-2.5 such as CaLiX (2.3), having calcium contents of 15-30% (see Chao et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,625; 5,174,979; 5,698,013; 5,454,857 and 4,859,217). The zeolite disclosures of the foregoing patents are incorporated by reference herein.